


welcome to the party

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, DaiSugaKiyo, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme/Sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pegging, Pining, Post-Canon, Smut, Staying over, Threesome - F/M/M, daisuga - Freeform, sugakiyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: “What is it?” Daichi asked cautiously, crossing his arms in front of him and eyeing the silver-haired man with distrust.“Okay, I actually don’t have anything, but!” Suga started, holding Daichi back by the shoulders when he moved to leave. “Kiyoko wanted you to come back later?” he asked suggestively, running his arms down Daichi’s while squeezing lightly, opening the other’s arms and wrapping them around himself as he sidled up close to the cop.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Shimizu Kiyoko, Sawamura Daichi/Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	welcome to the party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaathefriendlysnekk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/gifts).



> So here’s my gift for the wonderful Kaa! This is for our friend group’s secret santa exchange, and we made a [zine](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19dO-XwTkGD1AjcaO-mTJXEa5uIS74mHr/view?usp=drivesdk) for it too!  
>    
>  Writing this, I realize I can’t write smut without BDSM, so uhhh, enjoy I guess?

This wasn’t the first time Suga and Kiyoko had decided to host a Christmas reunion party for their high school volleyball club, but it  _ was  _ the first time the monster kouhais were present, and Asahi and Noya were the ones overseas this time.

It was louder, to say the least, though they didn’t mind. It was a familiar noise, one that fit the season perfectly.

“Kiyoko-san! I thought real hard about what to give you, so I hope you like it!” Tanaka was his usually loud, usually adoring self years after high school, still that sweet and thoughtful kouhai whose attention only amused Kiyoko’s husband, Suga, now.

“Let me guess, you bought her that set of training pants you guys got for the shop,” Suga asked with a grin, making the younger man blush.

“H-How did you know, Suga-san?” he asked, although it came out as a scream. Suga only rolled his eyes.

“You always buy her what you guys get for the shop for the holidays,” he answered, to the amusement of everyone else sitting around them. Tanaka blushed.

“It’s alright though. I was already planning on getting these, so thank you, Tanaka,” Kiyoko smiled at him, and everything was alright for the physical trainer again.

“I’m next!” Hinata screamed beside him, conjuring a small box to give to Ennoshita, who wasn’t busy for once.

“I… needed some help for that one, but I think I did good,” Hinata’s smile was a bit shy when he handed over the gift.

“Who helped you pick it out?” Suga asked, because usually he was the one that Hinata went to for help with gifts for the group.

“…Kageyama?” came the hesitant answer, and Kiyoko hid a smile behind her hand.

Ennoshita opened the gift to see an assortment of athletic gear—kinesio tape, a variety of oils, thermal outerwear, and a book on the latest technology and research into human athleticism with a highlight in care.

“This… is really thoughtful, you guys,” Ennoshita smiled kindly at them, not mentioning that he has a lot of the same items already.

“See, I told you he’d like it,” Kageyama muttered across the room to Hinata, who only scoffed.

“You only told me to get the kinesio tape!” Hinata said, and then the two of them devolved into a shouting match once again.

“Wow. I know I’ve said this before a dozen times but they really  _ are _ volleyball idiots, huh?” Tsukishima commented as he watched the dynamic duo go at it.

“I still sometimes can’t believe it either, to be honest. But you’re closer to them than you think, Tsukki,” Kiyoko said, handing over her own gift for the middle blocker.

Tsukishima spluttered an unintelligible disagreement, accepting the box with a blush while Yamaguchi and Yachi laughed.

“Thank you, Kiyoko-san,” he said softly, opening it up to see three books—one about local fossil sights in Japan, one about the history of J-Pop and the influences of western music on it, and the last one being dessert recipes from his favorite chef, including coupons to said chef’s shop in Tokyo.

“Okay, we have Noya and Asahi’s gifts for Tanaka and Narita, and then all that’s left is my gift! Then we decide what to send Noya and Asahi in… where are they again?” Suga turned to Kinoshita with the question.

“Last time I heard from them was about a week ago. They were in Saudi Arabia then, but I dunno if they stayed put or moved somewhere else,” Kinoshita answered, already wearing the fluffy sweater Yachi made him.

“Huh. Middle Asia it is then,” Suga thought out loud as Tanaka and Narita gushed about their gifts, and then he passed on a flat box to Daichi.

“I swear, Suga, if this is another cop gag gift I’m arresting you,” Daichi said as he opened the gift, only to see… a plain white T-shirt with a unicorn printed on the front. Daichi only rolled his eyes and threw the shirt back at a cackling Suga, to the confused laughter of everyone else.

“Okay, I’ve got some ideas about what to send the two on their world tour…” Kiyoko showed the whole group some of the things she’d bookmarked on her phone, tilting her head towards Daichi and staring at her husband until he got the hint.

“Daichi, actually, I have something else to give you, too. Come with me,” Suga whispered to the taller man, not waiting for an answer as he tugged at his arm towards their kitchen.

“What is it?” Daichi asked cautiously, crossing his arms in front of him and eyeing the silver-haired man with distrust.

“Okay, I actually don’t have anything, but!” Suga started, holding Daichi back by the shoulders when he moved to leave. “Kiyoko wanted you to come back later?” he asked suggestively, running his arms down Daichi’s while squeezing lightly, opening the other’s arms and wrapping them around himself as he sidled up close to the cop.

“We’ll give you your real gift then,” Suga whispered, lips just skimming the surface of Daichi’s own, making the taller man shiver.

“You sure? It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow, I don’t wanna intrude,” Daichi said, though Suga knew by just a shift of his hips that he wanted to do what had been suggested more than he wanted anything else.

“You’re not,” Suga said, voice still syrupy slow and dripping with sweetness. “I promise you, we want this.”

“Okay,” Daichi answered, voice hoarse, and then Sugawara kissed him—pecked him really, just a little touch of lips, and then he was gone the next second.

~~~

“C’mon! It wasn’t that bad,” Kiyoko comforted as they were walking home.

“Be real, Kiyoko. I snorted sake out of my  _ nose, _ ” Daichi had his head down, still chuckling even as he exuded an air of despair at his earlier embarrassment.

“I think it was  _ charming, _ ” Suga spoke up for the first time, having gotten his laughter under control enough to breathe again.

“ _ You _ would! You made the joke!” Daichi’s voice was strained with incredulity and held back humor—which was par for the course when he was with the couple. “I don’t think the staff appreciated my shower-spray, or Tsukishima for that matter.”

“Don’t worry,” Suga patted him on the shoulder, nudging the taller man between him and Kiyoko. “I think they’ll forgive you.”

“Yeah, because of how much he paid for the damages,” Kiyoko snorted. “Though I don’t think Tsukishima will want to sit next to you for the next few reunions.”

“Man, when I’m with you two, something like this always happens,” Daichi commented, and the couple caught each other’s eye in a silent exchange.

“You love us,” Suga challenged, uncharacteristically bold now that he had a few cups of sake in his system.

Daichi only blushed, neither confirming nor denying the claim. The trio fell silent then, Daichi contemplative, Suga excited, and Kiyoko hoping. It was a good night for walking home, the weather still not cold enough to prevent it, and tonight there was a cloudless sky that showed the country stars of Miyagi; it was a good night for friends and laughter, of which they had in abundance with the reunion, and it was a good night for intimacy.

It had been close to a year now since Daichi agreed to this—Kiyoko’s offer, one that Suga had been enthusiastic to accept as well. It was what led to the taller man falling more into his emotions, though he had long since resolved to let them be. It was enough to have this, to have Suga even for just a part of the night; to have Kiyoko in a way he never even thought about before but has long since come to look forward to.

“I think you’ll like what we have planned,” Suga startled him out of his thoughts, his grin turning into something hungrier even as he skipped the last steps to their front door.

“I don’t trust you,” Daichi called out to him, only to have Suga laugh out loud and run inside, leaving the door open. “Please tell me it’s something sane?” the cop turned to Kiyoko, who only smiled at him, the same hunger in her eyes.

“For the most part,” Kiyoko said, and then she was tugging at his hand to walk faster, pushing against the door once they were inside.

Daichi let himself get undressed, Kiyoko immediately getting rid of his coat and scarf before pulling him down for a kiss, one that heated him up faster even as he shed his winter clothes.

“I’m starting to think I shouldn’t trust you either. He’s influencing you a lot more,” Daichi murmured, grinning when Kiyoko only rolled her eyes at him.

“I’ve always been like this. You just didn’t see it then,” she fired back, pulling away just a little bit to take off her own coat and scarf.

“No, I think he’s definitely had his effect on you,” the cop said, moving to take hold of her waist, though she danced away from reach.

“Koushi, come hear what Daichi has to say,” Kiyoko singsonged, kicking off her shoes before she went further inside, towards the bedroom.

“One of these days,” Daichi said to himself with a shake of his head, following the couple.

When he entered the bedroom, he could already see someone on the bed, though with the lights off, it was hard to tell who it was.

“I’m gonna need more info if you want me to continue,” Daichi said into the room, standing just inside the door.

“Actually, for tonight we wanted no rules,” Kiyoko’s voice resounded in the room’s acoustics, making it hard for Daichi to pinpoint exactly where she was, though he could tell she was close enough. “Except to do what I say.”

“…and what do you say, Kiyoko?” Daichi gulped nervously, albeit with a little bit of excitement as well, because nights when they have to explicitly listen to Kiyoko were the ones he’d always looked back on.

“Turn on the lights, Daichi,” came Kiyoko’s first command, her voice and teasing though there were also traces of lust in it.

Daichi stepped once to the right to reach for the switch, and then he could clearly see the room—and everyone in it. His eyes were drawn to the bed first, and the kneeling, naked—save for a blindfold—figure on it.

“He did that all by himself, by the way,” Kiyoko said airily, and this time Daichi could finally see her sitting on a chair diagonal to the foot of their bed that wasn’t there any of the other times Daichi had been in their bedroom. She was wearing a slip, her legs crossed and her chin resting on a hand braced on an arm of the chair. She nodded at Suga to him, a silent reassurance.

“Don’t think you have any use for a blindfold, really,” Daichi murmured when he was close enough to touch a cheek, and Suga wasted no time nuzzling into it. “You already heard her say she’s just gonna watch.”

“Don’t be so sure,” the teacher said, unseeing eyes facing Kiyoko a secret grin before he looked up again, “Kiss me?”

“Strip,” Kiyoko countered right as Daichi leaned down, and Suga made a frustrated sound against Daichi’s thigh at the obvious supersession.

The cop only chuckled, turning slightly to face Kiyoko as he took hold of the hem of his sweater, quickly pulling it up and off, and not missing the hungry gleam in the brunette’s eyes as she watched him. He threw the top at her feet, then made quick work of his belt and pants, gently nudging Suga’s head away so could also kick off the legs.

“All of it,” Kiyoko spoke up again when he turned to face the silver-haired man, and Suga moaned quietly at the implication.

“Eager?” Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow at her, but Kiyoko only stared back with her own raised brow. The look was oddly hot on her, and Daichi was suddenly struck with the image of her in lecturer’s clothes, a ruler in hand and that same stare directed at his student self. “Fine, sheesh, he’s really rubbing off on you, huh?”

“The only rubbing that’ll be happening here is your dick in his ass,” Kiyoko said, and Daichi dropped his underwear, said dick already standing half-mast just at her words.

“Don’t kiss him yet,” Kiyoko said again when Daichi moved to do so, and the cop only touched his forehead against Suga’s with an exasperated sigh.

“C’mon Kiyoko, that’s the first thing he asked for,” Daichi protested, but Kiyoko tsked at him and stood, also making Daichi straighten up as she strolled closer and sat on the bed beside her boyfriend.

“So? I said listen to  _ me, _ didn’t I?” Kiyoko asked him with that same eyebrow raised, and the taller man experienced the distinct feeling of being berated by her the way he never was back in high school—or ever, for that matter.

Kiyoko took hold of silver hair, pulling it back and baring a slim neck. Her eyes sought out Daichi’s as she leaned her lips closer, touching just the corner of Suga’s mouth, keeping his head in place so he couldn’t turn to fully kiss her. She then trailed her lips to the side, and then down, movements slowed as she went about leaving kisses and bites on one side, eyes never leaving Daichi’s.

When she reached a certain spot right at Suga’s collarbone, she pulled off, indicating with a crook of her finger for Daichi to pick up where she left off.

“No one touches his mouth,” Kiyoko whispered, though she was still close enough Suga to hear, and the resulting whine only made her smile.

Daichi did as told, latching onto creamy skin and immediately biting, sucking the spot a second later when Suga cried out. He felt Kiyoko’s hand on his nape then, guiding him downward until he reached a nipple, and the subsequent tightening of a hand in his short hair was easy enough to interpret. 

“Look at him,” Kiyoko giggled, causing Daichi to look up. Suga had a flush that was spread from his cheeks down his neck and to the expanse of his upper chest, but that wasn’t what Kiyoko was laughing about—he had his mouth open and turned towards where the brunette was, practically begging though only moans and cries left his lips. “He looks just about done and we just started.”

_ That’s the effect you have on us, _ Daichi thought but couldn’t say around a mouthful of nipple. When Suga started hissing at his prolonged ministrations, Kiyoko let up on her hold only to pull his head across to the other one and then—the same squeeze; the same command.

“Kiyoko—love, sweetheart, honey,  _ please, _ ” Suga said, voice husky with want.

“Shh,” Kiyoko answered, her mouth once again at the corner of his lips as she peered down at Daichi. “You’ll enjoy it more if you wait, Koushi.”

Daichi shivered at the crackle of tension between the two, eyes closing as he got lost in leaving his own marks around Suga’s chest, one hand around his back to pull him close and support him, the other creeping up his own neck towards where Kiyoko’s hand was still buried in his hair.

When he finally took hold of her hand, he pulled it off before placing soft kisses along her knuckles and then her palm, offering an apologetic smile.

“I wanna eat him out,” Daichi said simply, Kiyoko appraising his statement before pulling backwards on silver hair, Suga finally resting on his back.

“Make him come then, only with your mouth and fingers,” Kiyoko said once Daichi was situated comfortably between lean thighs, startling at the directive.

“What if I can’t?” not that Daichi was overly worried, since Suga has done that before, but the instances it happened, it was always with Kiyoko thrusting in him.

“Then you’re gonna take me.”

A challenging stare, an accepting nod—even though they’ve never done that before—and then they were moving at the same time. Daichi kneeled on the end of the bed while Kiyoko completely reclined Suga with a pillow under his hips. She was lying on her side now too, finally giving Daichi a view up her slip.

And the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Kiyoko, I think I’m gonna need you to prep early,” Daichi groaned into the sheets, making the brunette giggle again.

“Hear that, Koushi? He’s not even gonna try to make you come,” she whispered to the prone man on the bed, and Daichi looked up at her with a glare.

“I didn’t say that,” Daichi backtracked, but Suga only huffed.

“I just want someone on me, or I’m gonna lose it,” he announced to the room, and Kiyoko flicked his nipple in reprimand. “Pretty please?” he gasped, and his wife rewarded him with another flick.

“I just meant I’m gonna need more than a mouth and my fingers to do that,” Daichi continued, crawling closer to Suga’s thighs.

“Sorry, no luck there,” Kiyoko shrugged.

“Anytime this century, Daichi,” Suga spoke up again, and the taller man bit his thigh.

Without further prodding, Daichi went to work on him. He followed the bite with a few, lighter ones, going higher up Suga’s thigh until he reached the juncture, peering around his hard cock to see Kiyoko latched on to a nipple.

With her eyes still on Daichi.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked, licking at his lips before taking a wide swipe on the underside of the hard on in front of his face.

Kiyoko only hummed, and then she started moving, rolling over and straddling Suga’s stomach, her legs opened wider than they were before.

“How about you?” She asked, looking behind her with a smirk.

“You,” Daichi said, his eyes fixated low, “are unfair.”

Both Suga and Kiyoko laughed, so Daichi leaned up to bite into Kiyoko’s ass and make her moan, his thumb pushing against Suga’s at the same time.

“More, please,” came Suga’s breathless plea, and Daichi could just imagine what the brunette was doing to him.

He took the head of Suga’s length into his open mouth then, letting his spit dribble down so he could also use it to spread around his opening in slow, firm circles. It was enough to assuage the silver haired man’s cries from earlier, but not for climax—just the way Daichi wanted him to be. It was also the best bet he had given that he was only allowed to use his mouth and his fingers, so it was best to reserve the most of his efforts for later, when Suga was close to tipping over.

And then Kiyoko started shimmying downward, trying to match her groin to Suga’s, and Daichi couldn’t decide if she was trying to make it harder or easier on him.

“Unfair,” Daichi said again when Kiyoko was only a tongue’s distance away.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kiyoko said with a laugh, this time not looking back at him in favor of doing something that made Suga cry out; Daichi couldn’t be bothered to see what because he just noticed how wet the brunette was—she was practically dripping.

“You can’t expect me to do nothing with your pussy in my face,” Daichi continued, reaching down to pump himself a few times. It was easy to ignore his own arousal when he was focusing all his energy on trying to make Suga come, but with Kiyoko literally in his face, it was getting harder.

“Then don’t,” came the simple answer, and Daichi was a simple man, so with permission obtained, he took hold of Kiyoko’s hips and moved her that last inch lower, lining her folds with Suga’s cock, using his elbows to hold the teacher’s hips down when he went to thrust upward.

“Stay still, or I’m gonna tie you up,” Daichi warned, and when Suga did nothing else but whimper, he finally touched his tongue to Kiyoko’s core, laving it around and savoring her tart juices. Her hips undulated down, and it caused the base of Suga’s dick to meet his bottom lip. After a few more licks, he switched to Suga again, wrapping his lips as best he could around him and letting his tongue roam around, then going between his balls to his perineum leaving heavy kisses. When he finally reached down to his hole, he finally thrust his tongue in, which was easy because of his earlier treatment.

Suga cried out, and that’s all Kiyoko needed to tell that Daichi was now in his element. She reached down and grasped her boyfriend’s shaft, before looking back at the cop.

“You stay there too,” she smirked, before sinking down on Suga’s length, which just made the teacher louder.

With Kiyoko’s wet heat around him and Daichi’s tongue in him, he wasn’t going to last, especially with the build up the two had. His moans were getting louder still, with every bounce his wife made, and with Daichi probing deeper—the two knew his tells well. It wasn’t long before he was warning them.

“I’m close, I’m close… please don’t stop,” he begged, Kiyoko  _ cooed _ at him, of all things.

“Yeah? Feel good, Kou?” she panted, gyrating her hips faster as Daichi finally reached his sweet spot—and that was it.

“Fuck yes!” Suga cursed, spurting his come inside Kiyoko, squeezing around the other man’s tongue that was still in him. He thrust up unconsciously, whimpering when Kiyoko kept going even as he came down.

“I thought he told you not to move?” Kiyoko asked, her voice sugary sweet.

“Couldn’t help it, babe,” was all Suga could pant out, and Kiyoko tsked again, finally slowing down.

“Dai, would you mind helping me remind him what happens when he doesn’t listen?” the brunette asked, and Daichi pulled out a second before he sat up.

“Of course,” the cop answered magnanimously, catching her eye.

“That is to say, remind you two, I mean,” she added when Daichi moved to get something out of the bedside drawer, making him pause.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

“Lube, and my strap please. The one with the plug,” was all Kiyoko said, staring expectantly at him.

Daichi only shook his head in amusement, collecting what she asked for before going back to the bed, putting the items beside them.

“Would you put the strap in me when I pull off of him?” Kiyoko asked, the effect of that guileless face partnered with those words just set something off in Daichi.

He nodded, and Kiyoko lifted her hips up, far enough that Suga slipped out. Before his come would drip out of her, Daichi carefully inserted the widened head of the plug, thrusting it in and out a few times before settling it snugly inside her.

“How do you want me?” he asked while watching her secure the harness around her hips, eyeing the bouncing silicone length with interest.

“In him,” Kiyoko answered.

“What?” Suga asked from the bed.

“And I want you to set a fast pace,” she added, snatching up the lube and pouring a handful in one hand before going behind Daichi and pushing him down by the base of his spine, pulling out his hips so that he was bent at the waist, face directly over Suga’s groin.

“You don’t have to wait for him to recover, you know,” Kiyoko said conversationally as she waited for the liquid in her hand to heat up.

“No, no, don’t you dare,” Suga warned, trying to move his legs so he could go up the bed, but Daichi took hold of his ankles and pulled him down and settled his arms on the silver haired man’s thighs.

“Unlike you, I’m a good listener,” Daichi grinned at him before swallowing his diminished length in one go, making Suga hiss and buck up his hips.

“Fuck, Dai, wait—” Suga started to say, throwing his head back on the bed, but he choked when he felt lubed fingers thrust into his hole too.

“Don’t stop, Dai,” Kiyoko urged, straightening up from pouring some of the lube into Daichi’s hand, spreading the remaining into the cop’s crack.

“You know I won’t,” Daichi popped off Suga’s cock to say, and he moaned when he felt her fingers probe around his ass.

“Good,” Kiyoko said, and then thrust one slim finger in.

Suga’s dick was hardening to full length again, making it hard for Daichi to swallow, though his moans were more than enough to quickly push Suga to the edge. The taller man added another finger too, immediately scissoring and driving the teacher wild.

“Fuck, Daichi,” Suga gasped, his hands gripping the sheets too tight in an attempt to hold back his orgasm.

“He’s good, isn’t he, Kou?” Kiyoko’s voice spoke up again, “Knows how you like it by now, huh?”

“Mhm, yes, so good for us,” Suga babbled, hips moving in tiny motions and occasionally thrusting up into Daichi’s mouth.

“So good taking my fingers too. He can get my strap soon at this rate,” she continued, three fingers deep already.

“Gods, I can’t take it, babe,” Suga cried out as Daichi put in yet another finger, stretching him in such a familiar fashion though no less arousing.

“I know you can, though,” Kiyoko said with a laugh, finally pulling out and tapping at Dachi’s hip, and the cop pulled out and off of Suga too, kneeling on the bed and positioning himself right up against the teacher’s hole.

“I’m so close again,” Suga said, and Daichi could see tear tracks on his cheeks from where the blindfold covered his eyes.

“You can come as many times as you want, love,” Kiyoko said with a smile, pulling Daichi’s cheeks apart before thrusting in her strap slowly, causing the other man to thrust into Suga too.

Daichi started moaning when Kiyoko entered him, and he didn’t stop until she bottomed out. She had her hands at his hips, dictating their movement, and when she suddenly pushed forward sharply, Suga came again, making a mess on his abdomen when Daichi hit his prostate head on.

Kiyoko then pushed Daichi forward, forcing him to bend down as she started thrusting in earnest, pulling out to the tip and then going back in with force, hitting Daichi’s spot each time and causing the man to cry out at the sudden pace.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last, Kiyoko,” he warned, biting down on Suga’s collarbone at one particular thrust when the brunette pulled his hips to meet her thrust.

“I know,” there was a grin in her voice, running her nails down Daichi’s back before leaving an imprint of her hand on his ass along with another thrust, and then Daichi was gone too.

He grunted as he came inside Suga, burying his face into the man’s neck as he finally let the pleasure come over him in waves, mind clear of anything else. 

When he came to, it was to Suga’s hands running through his hair and Kiyoko still inside him, leaving kisses down his spine.

“Wow,” he announced to the room, and the couple giggled.

“I know,” Suga said. The blindfold was finally off and he was grinning down at him with sleepy eyes.  _ He must have been exhausted, _ Daichi thought to himself.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk tomorrow,” Daichi continued in that same dazed voice, and Kiyoko only chuckled.

“It’s a good thing you don’t need to,” she said casually, finally pulling out.

“I do, actually. I still have work tomorrow.” Daichi told her, also pulling out of Suga in a rush of lube and come. He grimaced down at the mess, and the teacher only rolled his eyes at him. Before he could say anything though, his wife did.

“Shower, the three of us. Come on,” Kiyoko said, having already taken her strap off and walked to the entrance of the bathroom.

“But you haven’t come yet,” Daichi protested, ever the gentleman.

“Make it up to me in the shower then,” she invited, and the two men only stared at each other with the same look—adoring, excited, and in Daichi’s case, a little bit in love—before going after her.

“Stay,” Suga said, after.

After they made Kiyoko scream their names in the shower; after they’ve cleaned themselves up; after they’ve cleaned the sheets and gotten ready for bed, at least in the couple’s case.

Daichi paused at the door to their bedroom, because for as long as their arrangement was intact, he never spent the night at their place after a bout of sex. This was new.

“You sure?” he asked, wanting to accept but not about to intrude.

“We want you here,” Kiyoko answered him, and Daichi was a simple man. He dropped his bag and his pants, and then got into their bed, on the farthest left side beside Suga. “Your other gift is tomorrow, anyway. This is for the better too,” she added, and Daichi lifted his head to peer at her.

“What do you mean, ‘other gift?’ I thought I already got my gift?” he asked warily, eyeing the twin grins on the couple with distrust.

“ _ Other _ means the one besides the sex. Phenomenal sex, by the way,” Suga answered him with a giggle that ended in a yawn, and Kiyoko turned out the lamp.

“Go to bed. We’ll talk about it more tomorrow. Goodnight,” she said, and then they all went quiet.

It was a while before Daichi actually tried to sleep, though, wanting to appreciate this addition, thinking it was his only time to actually sleep beside the man he’d loved for years and the woman he’d come to love over the year he started sleeping with her.

~~~

Come morning, Daichi was the last one to wake.

It was a gradual thing, first feeling the heat on his face, his mind refusing to surface in favor of sweet dreams of kisses and intimate touches beyond lust, of two faces always present in his life and not just at night, of the security of feeling home.

Eventually though, reality intruded in the form of noise from the kitchen—familiar banter he still somewhat felt like he was intruding on, the couple’s ease with each other still something  _ other _ in his mind than his own relationship with them.

“Good morning,” Suga greeted him with a sunny smile when he finally emerged from the bedroom with his bag.

“Come have breakfast with us, we already set up a place for you,” Kiyoko said from the table, reading on her phone.

“…Thanks, you guys,” he said cautiously, taking a seat across from the brunette and eyeing Suga at the stove.

“You know you don’t have to rush home,” Kiyoko said conversationally, not looking up from her phone.

“What?” Daichi asked, confused.

“In fact, you don’t have to leave. You can stay as long as you like here,” Suga added, leaning against the counter to face them.

“I don’t… what are you guys saying, exactly?” the cop followed up, and Kiyoko rolled her eyes, finally putting down her phone and staring directly at the taller man.

“I know you’re in love with Koushi, and I’m fine with it. What we’re asking you is to join us, not only for sex, but into our relationship, as well,” she said with a straight face and unwavering eyes.

“Kiyoko! That’s too much all at once!” Suga scolded her, a spatula in one hand.

“W-What? How did you know that?” Daichi demanded at the same time, staring hard at Kiyoko even though there were strain lines around his eyes.

“He’s too dense to get all our hints, and it’s obvious by now that he’s not going to do anything about it. Points for not denying it though,” Kiyoko nodded at the last part, and Suga snorted, turning off the stove to sit in between them.

“Hey, it’s alright,” he said softly to Daichi, who was looking ready to bolt any second. “It’s alright, I kinda love you too. I thought you were in love with Kiyoko, though.”

“What?!” Daichi whipped his face to see Suga smiling shyly back at him.

“Now who’s being too much,” Kiyoko chuckled, shaking her head at the two of them.

“Timeout! Can you guys  _ please _ explain? I’m—I don’t know what to say, honestly…” Daichi shook his head, burying it in his hands a moment later.

“Can we be any clearer…? We want you to join our relationship, so it’ll be the three of us,” Suga said, more softly this time.

“Why?” Daichi whispered into the table, and the couple stared at each other.

“I… saw it first. How you looked at Koushi whenever we’re together, all the way back in high school. I just didn’t know what it was until we were together, though. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I realized it earlier,” Kiyoko explained. “It’s actually the reason why I propositioned you in the first place.”

“You realize your friend is in love with your husband and the first thing you do is invite said friend into bed?” Daichi asked, looking up at her with incredulous eyes. “Do you realize how—how fucked up that sounds?!”

“I wanted to prove to him that you were in love with him, actually. And if I’m fucked up, so are you for agreeing to it,” Kiyoko pointed out with a raise of her eyebrow, and Daichi settled down a bit.

“And you?” he turned to Suga, who swallowed.

“I… realized it about four months earlier. Kiyoko pointed it out, and then she took a picture of me looking at you with the same look,” he laughed a little bit then, shaking his head at the memory. “Though it was the same look I saw you stare at her with, too.”

“You guys keep talking about a  _ look _ but I have no idea what that even means!” Daichi groaned, frustrated.

“Daichi, look at me,” Suga’s voice was authoritative, and the cop obeyed.

“Do you really not know what love looks like?” he asked, eyes soft and hopeful even if his smile held lines of uncertainty, one hand reaching to touch his cheek ever so gently in an imitation of the way he did to the shorter man the night before.

“I just… it’s a little hard to believe,” Daichi whispered to him, nuzzling into the hand.

“Won’t you try, at least?” Kiyoko asked, the same look Suga had mirrored in her face.

“I… what else can I say except yes?” Daichi said, laughing out his incredulity as he watched the faces in front of him transform into absolute joy. “How can I say no to that?”

Suga dragged him out of his chair into a full body hug, whooping loudly as Kiyoko joined in, burying her face in Daichi’s chest.

“Good. You make us happier,” her voice was slightly muffled, and she was holding on tightly.

“You guys make me the happiest,” Daichi returned, disbelief making way for the happiness to pour in, heaps and stacks and piles of it expanding from the three of them outward to permeate the entire room.

“Welcome to the party,” Suga told him with a grin, leaning up to kiss him.

This was a kiss different from all the other times they’ve kissed before—when they were even allowed to kiss, which was sparse. This was a happy kiss, deep and all-consuming, and Daichi realized Suga was pouring all of his emotion into it, so the taller man did the same.

When they broke apart, Daichi knew he was mirroring the same dazed look Suga was sporting, too. Then Kiyoko was pulling at his nape to face her, and she kissed him, too.

It was the best Christmas Eve he’s had in a while, and Daichi welcomed it fervently.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my friend [Lestey](https://twitter.com/Lesteywrites) for betaing this fic, and listening to me bemoan writing on my own kshddhdksjdhdk. Check out their works [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesteys)  
>    
>  Lastly, you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel) Feel free to talk to me I would love to hear what you think! 🥺


End file.
